Darkworld
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: A normal boy with dreams of another place, I boy in his dreams he can't escape. A king that was not meant to be. A hero the was unforeseen.   -Warning not like all other Darkworld stories. Spiritshipping later on.  -That was a way better summary .
1. Chapter One

**Lea-Renee:** FINALLY I CAN UPLOAD!  
><strong><span>Rayne:<span>** It's a miracle!  
><strong><span>Lea-Renee:<span>** I KNOW. So here's the prologue and then I'll put up the next chapter very soon.

**Warning: **Yaoi (Boy love) later on.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer: <span>**I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did Darkworld would be more like this... but not really because the Darkword season was my favourite one.  
><strong><span>Songs:<span>** Breaking Benjamin- Unknown Soldier

_My name's Johan Andersen, assassin extraordinaire, destroyer of evil, saviour of all that was good in the world. Well all of that was half true, maybe less, though I had gotten rid of a few of the main rulers I still had to do menial tasks just to live but that's what happens when you look like a seventeen year old kid. Truth was I was born about a hundred years ago, around the time the Supreme King took power and ever since then life for everyone has been hell, though personally I believe hell has no comparison to this god forsaken place. _

_Darkworld, it was aptly named, everything about it screamed darkness; the sky which in my early childhood was once clear, open and blue, was now like an ocean of dark blood surrounding the world and the land was mostly barren, covered in ash and volcanic rock. It hadn't always been that way, in legends of old there were supposedly twelve dimensions and this world was the light that shined over all existence and before the Supreme King took over it was believable. But now this world was filth, filth because of one man but maybe the word monster would be a better fit._

_Ever since my parents had died at the hand of that monster's goons, I'd made it my mission to get rid of him. I'd killed a few of his consorts to get information on his whereabouts. Some died without releasing a word but most easily gave up what little information they had on him in order to try and save their own lives, what a waste that was because their fate was like the rest. Only one of them had been useful, Baou, I felt extra pleasure in getting rid of him as he helped in my parent's deaths._

_I looked at the castle in front of me; it was a tall gothic styled building with fierce gargoyle beasts guarding the entrance from evil spirits. Even though the building appeared overbearing and almost frightening I couldn't turn back, it had taken me far too long to get this close to the bastard. Readying my crossbow I tied a mythril rope onto the end, it was meant the be the strongest and lightest ropes around according to my black market dealer, who I trusted about as much as I trusted anyone, not at all. _

_If Baou had told me correctly, the lovely king was in the tallest tower, guards on every level. Aiming my crossbow I fired, this way I bypassed all of them with ease. I wasn't at all surprised by the protection he was getting, it had even been a bitch to get to this castle but if I had the resources and had that much money for my head I'd have done the same thing._

_Pulling the rope I was happy to see that I had gotten a perfect hit the first time. Ignoring all fears I began to climb making sure I didn't look down. It was slow work; I'd almost lost my grip at one point and fallen to my death but grabbed the rope again at the last moment. His window was open and there he was with his back turned away from me, the Supreme King, it wasn't even his title to keep. We'd been waiting ever since this imposter got into power for the real Supreme King to return and take his throne back, forever ending this arseholes reign of tyranny but hope had been dwindling as he continuously failed to appear._

_My blade gleamed in the light as he took his crown off his gravity defying teal hair. I hid in the shadows on his balcony waiting. He soon stepped out; I held my breath readying my blade. I was finally going to get my revenge for what he did to my family._

_"I know you're there," he said in a bored tone, "why don't you come out so I can get a proper look at you?"_

_There was no point in staying where I was and I stepped out into the light. As he turned towards me I felt my eyes widened in shock. Barely any people had seen him in person, and then from that few lived, he was paranoid like that but it wasn't that, that surprised me but it was the fact it was like I was looking into a mirror. Though there were a few differences, his hair was darker and his eyes which should have been teal were orange._

_He smiled, revealing gleaming white teeth, "So you've finally come."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused._

_"You've finally come to kill me and take my throne baby brother," He smirked._

_Wanting to wipe that looking off his face I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I have no brother," I hissed._

_He raised his eyebrows condescendingly. "No what I'm saying is true, you are my brother. We're twins actually and once you kill me and take my throne. Guess what?" he paused for emphasis, "Once you do you're going to become worse than me."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"It's all true," he replied._

_In anger I pressed my blade to his neck and..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Lea-Renee:**_Okay Judai is not OC it's just he's not the idiot most fics portray him as. When I watched Yugioh Gx both times (Japanese and English) he seemed smarter then what all the characters and viewers gave him credit for. Just saying this before I'm flamed...  
><em>**Rayne: **_Thought you could get away with not putting me in here.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_*Shifty eyes* No..._

_**Warning: **_Nothing really at the moment.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did the Japanese them songs would be used in the English dubbed.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Entwine- Curtained life and Sirenia- Mind Maelstrom. _  
><em>

I woke up, not in 'Darkworld' where I'd been sent to dream for the last month but back in class. I have had the exact same dream every time I fell asleep, always assuming the lead role as the same boy, Johan Andersen. And all I have to say when it comes to Johan is that my subconscious did a damn good job creating a gorgeous man like him, pity he wasn't real.

So no, I wasn't a beautiful teal haired, emerald eyed god but more of a plain old brunette boy, with brown eyes. How original. And if all that wasn't bad, I currently had Professor Chronos breathing down my neck, again, for falling asleep in class. It wasn't my fault he was so boring.

"So nice of you to join us, Dropout Boy," he said condescendingly, a sneer on his lips from using a stupid witticism he made up on the first day I met him, "Now can you tell me what the answer to the question on the board is?"

I looked up and sighed, a simple algebraic equation and he was smiling a really creepy smile, though Chronos could be called creepy, smile or no. But this one was really creepy like I had no chance in hell of getting it right.

I had news for him, I'm not actually the innocent and sometimes idiot boy everyone claims for me to be but Yuki Judai a closeted genius though maybe they weren't misled about the innocent part, half the time I have no clue what's going on in THAT department.

Truthfully if I had not been a lazy arse could of finished school already and be working for my adopted father in some high powered position. I shuddered at the thought, desk work wasn't for me. Even now I couldn't be bothered filling out an examination paper so who in their right mind would picture me writing a finance report. Plus I was never born for a role that meant ordering people about, my older brother was more cut out for that line of work, not me I'd prefer drawing my mangas that at the moment seemed to revolve around Johan...

Pushing aside my laziness for a second I answered, "χ= 67x10⁴."

I saw the looks everyone in the class gave me and for the most part it was shock with just a little suspicion and jealously mixed in for good luck. Another reason why I hid my intellect, it's really hard to make friends is your a freaky genius, it's much easier to trust someone you see as your equal.

Before any remarks could be made the bell rung and I ran out to the cafeteria and my friends. Walking through the hordes of people, you could easily see that the school was divided and it was. Not into gangs as most moderns schools were but kingdoms. My friend's older brother Ryo ruled one half and was commonly referred to as Hell Kaiser by his followers. The other half was ruled by my twin brother who just happened to be named 'Haou' English translation, 'Supreme King.'

As I walked past my brother and his table and some of his loyal followers gave me the dirtiest looks of disgust they could muster behind his back. I knew most of them thought of me as a traitor to my brother. Really I didn't care anymore, none of them knew what it was like to be me, they at least had a choice of whose side they wanted to be on, who they wanted as their friends, wasn't I allowed the same simple right?

The welcoming as I entered Hell Kaiser's territory was more or less the same, they treated me like I was some sort of spy, when really it was just because I was friends with Sho and would much rather deal with all the hate placed upon our friendship then have any of it placed on him. He was probably the only person who really understood the position I was placed in and in a way I supported him like his real brother should have, he even gave me the title, 'Aniki,' I wore it with pride.

"Hey Judai!" I was greeted with a smile, for everyone except Kenzan and Show who were giving each other the evils both of them once again had called me Aniki and were now having a mini fight over who owned the word. I felt so loved sometimes though I really wished that they would get along.

There weren't many people in our group but we were from both sides. From Hoau's kingdom was myself, a purple haired girl named Rei and Kenzan a nicely muscled young man with dreadlocks. From Ryo's side there was, Sho a short, light cyan haired boy, Fubuki the heart breaker. And there was Jim an Australian exchange student who thought that the whole kingdom this was stupid and saw our group as being neutral, therefore the best place to be. I may be challenged in the noticing of romantic love department but it could also have been because Kenzan had caught his eye.

I heard someone sigh. "What's wrong Fubuki?" I asked as he stared off into Haou's grounds.

"You know, the same as every other day," he replied simply.


	3. Chapter Three

**Lea-Renee:** _I hate the ball already, too many dresses and everything._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _She's feeling a little down that she hasn't be asked out yet._  
><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _I so am not. Going with friends is fine. It's just my mum wants me to go when I would prefer playing Final Fantasy VII yet again and feel just a little bit bad for helping bring down ShinRa with my ID badge on._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _That's actually the reason why she didn't post this up yesterday, too busy make a SOLDIER badge.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** _*Cough* First Class..._

**Warning: **_Swearing though its fore and far between.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did Jehu and Haou would be separated from Judai and Johan, I like the Darkspiritshipping.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Utada Hikaru- Simple and Clean and Sanctuary._

If there was one good thing about boarding at a school that was on an island in the middle of nowhere it had to be that fact there were a lot of places you could go and get away from things for a while, my favourite happened to be a cliff facing the ocean. It was always nice to clear your mind by the feeling of freedom you get when looking out at something as endless as the ocean. Another good thing about this place was that it wasn't the cliff everyone knew I went to think, it was the one I went to when I just couldn't be bothered going to another class that was going to put me to sleep with information that I already knew.

The problem that I was faced with currently was one I knew wouldn't be fixed with ease. Before the 'kingdoms' were created Haou and Ryou were actually friends, okay that may have been a step to far but they were mutual acquaintances who were peaceful for the sake of their younger brothers. Somehow all that went out the window and Shou's and my feelings were no longer cared about but I doubt that was the case.

If I were to stop my brothers rule another misguided bastard would probably take his place and fuck up the school social system more than it already was and I doubt that the diehard supporters of both Haou and Ryou would be happy with a treaty joining the two sides together and forming a school based on unity, love and other soppy crap.

I sighed, monarchies sucked big time, especially if they had power and weren't just for show. I wished that in away the boy from my dreams, Johan was real; he'd probably be able to help me somehow or at least comfort me in the fact that I'm powerless to do anything.

Sometimes I wondered what it's be like to be in Haou's position. I guess being a 'Supreme King' takes something he has that I don't. In a way better him than me because I had a feeling that if I was to rule a place I'd feel guilty if I somehow neglected even one person in my care and then I'd feel guilty for not being able to look after the people that weren't in my care as well. Thinking about this stuff hurt my head and just for a moment I closed my eyes, just for a second...

I jolted up, my eyes flickering open, woken up by a scream that pierced through the air. I looked around and saw the sun setting and realised that I'd accidently fallen asleep and that for once since my dreams began I hadn't had a dream about him... I shook my head, removing all irrelevant thought and ran into the forest where the scream had come from.

Branches and sticks cut at my bare skin, they hurt but I just had to ignore them someone could be in real danger. As I got closer to the noise and what I presumed to be the middle of the forest the tree thin out and there was a small clearing. Walking into the centre, I looked around and there was nobody in sight but then another scream ripple through the air and it sounded like it had come from right beside me.

"Hello?" I called out not expecting the invisible phantom to reply.

"Help us, please!" I female voice yelled, begging.

I stepped into the voice and suddenly the air around me felt thick, almost tangible.

The her voice called out again and I could swear that it was coming from some place inside me and this time there was a strong tug to my heart as if I was being pulled somewhere else. The world around me was getting darker but it wasn't like when you were on the edge of fainting, it was like the world was being overlapped by something else or more somewhere else. The sky turned from blue to purple and then to a bloody crimson. And then my surrounding was changing too, the trees and bushes where disappearing, replaced my burning buildings.

The screaming became louder, no longer was it just one voice but many of all different tones. And then they appeared, people; children, women and men, all frightened for their lives, cloaked figures all around them pillaging their villages, and murdering their people. Their livelihoods destroyed by mere shadows on black, amoured horsed. I blinked and blinked again but the image wasn't going away and I had a feeling I knew where I was, Darkworld and what I had seen in my past dreams was only part of the horrors that was facing me right now.

**Please Review, I love to read what I could do better, if if you have any suggestions and just comments to know that people actually kind of like the story...**


	4. Chapter Four

**Lea-Renee:** _Had an interesting day today.  
><em>**Rayne:** _Yeah you could say that._  
><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _It wasn't like it was bad well maybe rolling my knee out of place..._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _Hey actually you didn't have a bad day it's this sad music that's making you feel like this.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** But that's because it's so touching.

**Warning: **_Flying monkeys of doom...  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx because I'm just not ninja enough to steal it, blasphemy I know. It just wouldn't feel right stealing it...  
><em>**Songs:**_ Final Fantasy 7 music especially 'The Price of Freedom' gods that song makes me cry..._

Ever since I was little, I'd been told that I had some type of hero complex, the need to save everyone in order to unlock the true meaning of myself, really I thought that was bullshit, I just really hated injustices and what was happening just brought me to the edge. In life I had been bullied so had learnt to defend myself, I summoned that up with all the courage I could drag, ran over to a shade and dismantled him of his sword, killing him with it soon after.

The squelching sound made when I pulled my sword out of him, not that I stabbed many people, sounded so real unlike most normal dreams where there was a hint things being somewhat fake. I ignored this as just a part of my morbid part of my mind wanting me to believe that I was really in Darkworld.

A few of the villagers had seen what I'd done and copied, wanting to save their own lives as well as their families. I found myself back to back with some random silver haired boy about my age who looked a lot like Edo and he wasn't a bad fighter either. We fended off enemies from all sides. From what I remembered as my times as Johan these guys were meant to be difficult to fight against but these guys were barely worth any of my strength, it was weird...

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my arm and looked down to see that one of the shadow bastards had cut me. "Fuck," I hissed through clenched teeth not only because it hurt like a bitch but because this couldn't be a dream...

Without warning all the shadows left and rode off on their horses at full speed. "What the hell?" I yelled after them, "I was just getting started!"

I didn't expect them to hear me but then an arrow came hurtling through the air with a message tied to it. While everyone was still in a daze and helping those who were hurt I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Since we are gone from your village, your village has obviously passed the test.  
>You have two days until we come back and in that time we suggest you prepare your families to say good bye to your best fighter.<br>Each family must give up at least one person and if you are the only one in your family you are automatically chosen.  
>The fighters shall then be trained and conscripted to the army.<br>If you do not put forward someone your whole family shall be killed leaving your best fighter.  
>This message is sent to you directly by his majesty The Supreme King.<br>LONG LIVE THE KING!_

"Long live the king," I spat; I must have arrived in this world before Johan had either killed him or he'd failed. I dismissed the latter deeming it too heart breaking.

I felt a hand tap me lightly on the shoulder and jumped. Whoever it was laughed and I turned to see the boy I fought with. "What's that?" he said pointing at the note. I gave it to him and heard him cuss when he'd finished.

"I know," I acknowledged.

"This is a bunch of crap! If we go they're only going to be brain washed and turned into another shadow!" he yelled so everyone could hear him making them turn their heads and take some notice.

Once he read the note again this time out loud to everyone there was an uproar. People saying that they wouldn't do it and that they could take on those shadows because they weren't that hard to defeat.

I thought about the message again, 'the test,' is this was a test they wouldn't want all the participants dead... No wonder why they seemed weak, they weren't even trying. Everyone had to be warned.

Clearing my throat I stole the Edo-look-alikes- attention. "No! Don't be stupid. You won't be able to defeat them."

"Who are you?" I heard one ask.

"Yuki Judai," I replied tersely.

"Yeah and I'm Phoenix Edo," the silverette said, "That doesn't really explain who I am."

Edo? So people in this dimension were the same as mine but with different life circumstances. I looked through the crowd and noticed a guy that looked like Ryo and wondered if they were together in this world like they should be in mine.

I nodded. "Okay then. I'm Yuki Judai, I've had personal experience with fighting against the Shadows," well Johan did but who would know... "as the letter said the Shadows you just faced were merely a test, normally they're a lot worse, if they were actually putting some effort into it all of you would be dead."

There was a murmur through the crowd and then Ryo took his chance to stand up and speak. "He's telling the truth, as you know I have faced them too. We need to take this seriously."

I sighed as everyone was starting to get all panicky. Ryo silenced them with ease, taking charge like the ruler he was at heart. "Calmed down," Edo said, "We need to sort out a plan before we do anything to rash now head to the cave and sort out camp there, we're tired and need some sleep which we are definitely not going to get in our destroyed houses."

All of them headed off in the same direction while I watched them go Ryo and Edo came and stood by me. "You are going to stay with us for the time being," Edo said stubbornly and both of them lead me to join the others.

**Review! Please! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Lea-Renee:** _I really need to stop saying sorry for the wait.  
><em>**Rayne:** _You should really just stop making them wait._  
><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _I'm a tad bit busy plus I wrote some of this down during the Death Note marathon with my friend._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _Yeah and forgot to study for both, your biology and chemistry test...smooth move.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** _Hey I was also writing out your story on the computer, it may be finished but I haven't typed it up... On with the story._

**Warning: **_Yaoi for the first time, YAY!  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx because if I did I'd own all Yugiohs and the new Yugioh Zexal character would not look like he does.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Death Note, theme and ending songs. Sixx A.M.- Life is Beautiful._

There weren't many people in the cave, fifty at the most but that didn't stop it from being crowded. Everyone was quiet, tending to the wounded, sleeping trying to forget what tomorrow and the next day will bring. Safe places weren't uncommon for communities to have in this world as attacks weren't uncommon either. I sat amongst them with Ryo and Edo who was currently bandaging my arm even though I told him it didn't hurt...much.

I turned my head, looking for my best friends double, with Ryo here and all he was bound to be also but I couldn't see him. "So where's Sho?" I asked still trying to find him.

Edo glared at me as his hand tightened on my arm causing me to wince. "How do you know about him?" he asked, a protective countenance overcame him.

"I don't," not in this world anyway.

"Then how do you know his name?" Edo pressed; turning away from me to give Ryo a comforting smile, then returned to me all reassurance from his features gone.

Instantly I regretted bringing it up because it meant I either came out and told them the truth, which I wasn't going to do even in this world the idea of another dimension would seem mad. There may have been a time when people believed in all that but this was not this time, just like mine this world had given up those ideas, replaced by logic and reason. So I guessed that my only chose really was to bullshit my way past the true answer.

"Ryo, I've heard of you. Should it be all that surprising that I've heard of your brother," hopefully in this world unlike mine people would actually know that Sho was related to Ryo, "Is it not okay for me to want to meet him?"

"Just lay off the topic," Edo growled.

I tore my arm away, getting it bandaged, against my protests might I add, was not worth the pain.

Ryo took Edo's shoulder in a semi-hug, restraining thing. "Calm down Edo and go see if anyone else needs help. I'll handle here."

With reluctance the silverette left, not before he gave Ryo a quick peck on the lips, which I had to smile at and me another glare.

He took my arm gently; it was almost funny how the Ryo in this world, the one who had been put through a lot more strife was the kind and gentle one.

Ryo kept his eye on my arm and held my arm firmly so I wouldn't be able to get away when he asked, "So how did you come to know my brother."

Trying my best to look confused I replied, but I've already told you, I've never met him."

"And I knew you were lying," he said tersely.

I frowned, just as certain of his self as ever. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I admitted.

"Try me," was all he said.

I looked at my hands well I thought of the best way to put it, I didn't want to seem too crazy. "Well, as you know, I'm not from around here. I'm very far from home and I met Sho for the first time when I defended him from a pack of bullies but that was be in my..." I sighed when he cut me off before I could say dimension.

"Is he alright? Ryo asked, an almost hopeful look appeared on his face.

Shit, I cussed silently; know he was thinking that my Sho was the same as his. I didn't lie, "Honestly I don't know..." for either of them.

"There," he said, patting my bandaged arm. He left me for a moment, leaving me with my own thought. I cradled my head in my hands, not until Sho was brought up did I think of my friends in my home world. Would they be searching for me? Would they even realise that I wasn't there anymore? I had no idea if time passed differently between the worlds and my couple of hours here may have been mere minutes to them but then again it could be the opposite and it might have seemed that I've disappeared for a couple of days.

I felt an arm drape itself around my shoulder and was surprised to see Edo. "Sorry for being so mean to you before, Sho's been missing for a while and whenever he gets brought up I know it hurts Ryo. You have to understand that I love him and though I don't have it in my power to get his brother back, I don't want the loss of his brother to pain him more than it already is."

I nodded, "yeah, I do."

"Oh and before I forget, here's a new pair of clothes. I think they're about your size and well yours are pretty dirty and bloody," Edo said, thrusting a red shirt and black pair of pants into my hands. "Get changed and try and get some sleep."

"Thank you," I said and before he could leave I grabbed his hand. "Oh and Edo, if I see Sho, I'll try and help him okay."

"Not planning to stay around long?"

I shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe, it's just I have someone I want to find."

Giving him a quick wave I went and got changed. Sitting near the cave opening I looked out to the red sky world, devoid of stars. "I hope I can help you Sho," I whispered to no one, "and I hope I can find you Johan."

**Review are met with great happiness!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Lea-Renee:** _Ahhhh I love the holidays! Finished both season of this awesome Yaoi!  
><em>**Rayne: **_No life...  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Went a place called Spookers...but didn't get scared...  
><em>**Rayne: **_I think you scared them with all of the hugs...  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Inside ever person is a huggle monster.  
><em>**Rayne: **_*Shakes head* Before she starts her life story, I'm going to start this one off._

**Warning: **_Spirits and a Shipping company...  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did Johan's clothes would be that yummy leather outfit all the time...Okay it wouldn't be but maybe a bit more revealing than that cute frilly top he has.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Amaranthe- Director's Cut, Three Days Grace- My Time of Dying and Kamelot- The Human Stain._

I knew I was just about to wake up, I was in the end stages of sleep when you can finally get back your cognitive thinking but that didn't mean I wanted to open my eyes just yet. It wasn't that I was scared to find myself in Darkworld but if I was to wake up in my own world I think I'd be a little disappointed, however my world had my friends in it...Either way I was going to feel just a little bit bad.

"Kuri Kuri. Kuri!" someone said, nudging my shoulder.

Well since I couldn't just lay there forever I opened my eyes. The world was dark and red so that meant I mustn't be home, there was also a furry monster floating right in front of my face. I blinked a few time. THERE WAS A FURRY MONSTER FLOATING IN FRONT OF MY FACE! I jumped back in fright while it just looked at me curiously with big bright brown eyes.

"Kuri?" he asked, in a concerned tone.

Screwing my face in confusion I continued to stare at it. "I can understand you?"

It jumped up and down in joy and I noticed it wasn't floating there at all, it had wings.

"What are yo-I mean what's your name?" I asked getting closer to him.

Its eyes lit up as if it was smiling on the inside as it replied, "Kuri Kuri."

"Hane Kuriboh," I said out loud to myself, well that explained the wings. "So what brings you to my side of the block?"

"Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri."

I laughed just a little at his joke. "Touché. Okay so why are you here anyway?"

I sat there calmly asking questions only when necessary as he spoke to me using multiple 'kuri's' to explain everything but that was really useless to everyone else able to listen in because I found out that only I could understand him and those few that had learnt to speak Kuribohese. So here's it in plain old English.

"Well everyone from Darkworld has a spirit guardian, though most can't see theirs and if they can't you can't see theirs too. They can't speak to them either," he spoke sadly, "But on a happier note, I'm yours," he said simply.

I nodded in confusion. "But I'm not from Darkworld."

"You are or I wouldn't be here. Though it took and awfully long time to find you," he replied, looking at me as though I was to blame.

Holding my hands in a gesture of innocence I said, "Well you must be mistaken, I'm not from here. You should be trying to find who you're really meant to guard."

Hane Kuriboh ruffled his fur in announce mixed with a touch of anger. "Look here buddy, I was drawn to you. You don't understand what cosmic spirit energy shit I had to go through to come here so quickly. I am your spirit guardian; you are not going to argue back because I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I don't give a gold coin if you believe that you're not from here but you are. So suck it up and live with it."

Spoken in 'kuri's' it sounded really cute but he was really harsh. "But..." I tried to say.

"No buts, just accept it," Hane finished.

Before I could even form a fully coherent sentence Ryo came out to see me. "Judai, who are you talking to?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

I stole a glance at Hane Kurioh who shook his head. "No one," I answered.

Seeming to accept my answer Ryo nodded, "Okay, well I'm just here to inform that while you were asleep we decided that we were going to leave instead of having our innocent men and women join the Dark Army. So if you want to pack up your gear and you can join us but we're going soon so decide quickly." When he finished he left me to help the others.

"Well Hane, since you're my guardian and all what do you think?" I questioned.

He did the furball equivalent of shrugging, "It's your decision."

"You were helpful," I said sarcastically. Well looking down at myself I knew packing was going to be a synch, since I had no gear, not even the clothes on my back was mine and being with them was probably better than wondering a world where I had only a tiny knowledge of the landscape and of course I had my keen sense of direction, or lack thereof. "I'll go."

All of the villagers were very proficient in their packing and in half an hour everyone was ready, even the people who had gone back to their village to scrounge what food, medicine and other essentials that had been left in tack were back and all set to go.

Walking we were almost out of their lands when we were stopped.

"Thought you could escape?" their leader, a man in black full body armour asked, his evil green eyes filled with hate and malice, glaring at us.

Forgetting the dangers I stepped in front of everyone, spreading my arms in a protective manner. "Why are you here?"

His eyes widened a bit in shock but he laughed nonetheless. "Are you stupid? Or didn't you read our message?"

"It said you guys were coming tomorrow," I growled.

"Well guess what? We lied," he smirked.

**I wonder who that is. No seriously.  
>Please Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Lea-Renee:** Happy Easter! _This chapter was so hard to write so sorry if it's not up to scratch...  
><em>**Rayne: **_This is also due to the fact that her brother is home so he's badgering her so he can get onto the computer.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Why didn't he stay at university?  
><em>**Rayne: **_Because he missed you?  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Lies! Lies! Lies!  
><em>**Rayne: **_Can't help but agree. While Lea is in mental turmoil I'll start this off._

**Warning: **_This story is supported by E.V.I.L Every Villain Is Lemons...(I don't own that)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I wouldn't let 4kids turn Yubel into a full woman, it defeats the purpose of all the pain and suffering he went through for Judai...  
><em>**Songs:**_ Story of the Year- Anthem of Our Dying Day, Within Temptations- Stand My Ground and Evanescence- Hello._

I'd just met this guy and could already tell that even if he wasn't working for the arsehole that called himself the 'Supreme King' he would still be a major douche, the self-importance shown in he held himself said it all. I wasn't at all surprised that the instant feeling of hate was already running through my veins and it was getting to the point where I was really tempted to go over to him, take off his mask and kick him in the face however his armed guard was a bit of a turn off.

"Well fuck you," I retorted, oh so eloquently.

"Gladly but before we do that do you have anything else to say?" he asked in a bored tone.

Did I happen to mention that I hated him? "Yes I do," I stated, wishing that I could have come up with something better to say. Stupid real life where cool comeback lines didn't come easily...

He laughed, gesturing to his men, "We're waiting."

I felt all the courage and power I had drain out of me as I looked around and saw that the army this masked stranger was leading wasn't just the small group in front of us but there was also the glint of armour shining up in the mountains, most likely archers. Then I heard the cry of a baby I turned around for a split second, seeing the faces of a group of scared people, a group of people who needed protection and ignored all of my fears.

"You look like a confident man," the compliment left me with a bitter taste in my mouth, "and being the strong, noble leader of an army so large must be hard and arduous work, leaving little time for simple pleasures. How about a game and put an anti on it? Your choice of course."

The shadow army started to laugh, thinking I was being stupid and I coun't help but agree with them I mean what was the chance that he would go through with this but something in the way he looked at me told me differently. "Well..." he began placing a finger to his chin while he contemplated causing his followers to shut up. "... I suppose you are right..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Hane said appearing on my shoulder asking me the same question that was running through my head.

I shrugged whispering out of the corner of my mouth, "I don't know."

His eyes met mine and it felt a shiver run down my spine as if though those malicious green eyes were peering into my soul. "...a game should be fun."

This guy was mental, if I was him I would have killed my sorry arse by now and taken the towns people but then it did seem as though something about him was missing, something I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well I did say that it was your choice, so what type of game?" I asked, hopefully nothing to hard.

Right now I was no pretty sure that this guy couldn't pull of a smile that didn't look remotely evil to save his self. "Well I'm not necessarily thinking of a game but how about a duel, you against my strongest fighter?"

"I don't fight," I stated, "any way your guy gets an unfair advantage with all that amour when I don't even have a weapon to use. Plus for some reason I don't feel like dying today."

"I never said it was to the death and if you're that worried I'll be nice and give you my sword."

Something really wasn't right, why was he doing all of these things? He must of had an alternate reason than just being fair but for now I was just going to have to ignore that, if he was making it easier for me than who was I to turn it down.

"So what's your anti?" he finished.

"Well if I win you have to leave these people alone and let them go back to their lives," I said, "And if you win..."

"And if I win, all of you have to come willingly," he interrupted. "But I have one condition that I want fulfilled whether I win or lose."

I glared at him suspiciously, "and what's that?"

"I want you to promise that you'll to come with me," he said, "and if you don't then I won't bother giving this village a chance at freedom."

"Fine," I replied, without a second thought.

A flame appeared in his hands and from that a piece of paper. "No it's not like I don't trust you but I want you to sign this, it makes sure that we both keep our word." I sharp quill appeared and he cut his hand with it using the blood to sign the contract. "It's always best to sign things like these with blood."

He handed the paper over to me; I read it quickly to make sure everything was in order. I used the quill and copied what he did, placing it next to his indecipherable signature.

"You don't have to do this," Edo said, grasping my shoulder.

Shaking my head I signed the paper which instantly went up in flames. "No, I do."

**Review Please, hopefully something nice...though I don't think I deserve it...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lea-Renee:** _The wait...well I was sick, still am but I'm kind of better.  
><em>**Rayne:** _I'm thinking of hiring her out when she gets sick, she goes all domestic and wants to clean things._  
><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _Yeah well it makes my Mum happy but being sick also causes my mind to go out the window._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _It's funny when she stands there for ages while trying to think of a word.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** _Yeah...well, here's the chapter, it's a long one (compared to normal). _

**Warning: **_Fighting, lack of death and death related injuries.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx because if I did I'd also own Yugioh and I'd make an army of penguins to destroy 4kids with, fanfiction writers can help.  
><em>**Songs:**_ 30 Seconds to Mars- The Kill and Pain- Reach Out (and Regret)_

For the amount of Soldiers their leader, the General, I hadn't heard any of them call him by his name, had to control; he was pretty proficient, not that I was complimenting him or anything; I'd already done enough of that. He had them create a mini circular arena for his prized fighter and I to fight in, it even had a special seat for The General to sit in, stupid snob. All this had only taken them half an hour.

For most of that half an hour I was with Ryo and Edo, who were giving me pointers and telling me to stay calm and stuff like that while Hane Kuriboh was swearing at me for being such an idiot, you really had to love the puff ball look, it completely misrepresented his personality. As the match was drawing closer, The General decided that it's be a perfect time to pop over and hand me a sword, when he held it out I was sure Ryo's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Here take it," he said pushing it into my hands.

Looking at him suspiciously took it, for its size it was surprisingly light about the same weight as a foil used for fencing but its size was slightly bigger than a standard broadsword that I'd seen in museums.

I let a sigh escape from my lips. "Beautiful." I didn't know if it was right to call a weapon beautiful but this one was. It had a crystal jewel in the hilt and on the broad part of the blade it had five gems, I was pretty sure that they were a sapphire, an emerald, a cobalt, a topaz, an amethyst, amber and a ruby without faucets so in other words a carbuncle. These Gems were surrounded by swirling runes, I felt my hand begin to trace them I couldn't help it.

The General put a gauntleted hand under my chin bringing my face up so my eyes would meet his. In them I saw a hidden sadness just below the surface but it soon disappeared with a blink of an eye. "Yes but not a beautiful as you."

A blush appeared on my face, to my chagrin. I shouldn't be blushing at his words, he's the enemy, smooth talker or not, I was supposed to be repulsed by him not blushing. Maybe I was blushing because I just didn't expecting it I tried to reason with myself however I couldn't ignore the truth, I was blushing because I liked it. I blame teenage hormones.

I pulled away from him, showing what disgust I could, as soon as I realised that Edo and Ryo were still there watching us. "Keep your hands off me."

He glanced over to Ryo and Edo, a smirk playing with his lips as if he knew my thoughts. "Well good luck," he said, ruffling my hair for good measure.

By the time I was able to think again The General had already turned and was walking away. "I don't need your luck," I yelled after him, I knew he heard me when I heard him let out a chuckle.

"Don't let him get to you," Ryo said placing a hand on my shoulder, his boyfriend nodding in agreement. Even in light of the not so perfect moment I took note that they were perfect together.

Soon after the previous events I was called up into the arena, one side cheering me on the other side booing me. With the guy standing across the arena from me I found myself wondering why all of them wore cloaks if they looked like he did, I mean his very appearance would strike fear in the hearts of all. He was at least a good foot taller than me with a large build, he looked demonic and even had wings protruding from his back, I'm pretty sure they dug him up from the pits of hell.

I looked at the others in the shadow army some had also taken off their hoods, most were human but there were others like him in it. There was a betting pool going around and there was almost no bets on me I even heard one say, "poor sucker he's going to be dead in seconds, Sillva," the demons name I presume, "is going to kick his sorry arse to where ever he came from and they're going to be trying to clean up his decimate corpse for months. Did you know Sillva's never lost a battle? Never gotten a scratch on him either, he's a war god in his own right." That guy just gave me a huge boost of confidence.

"Now we want a clean match, no killing, say you give up to finish" The General said, to much of the Shadow Armies disappointment, "Now begin."

He came charging at me like an enraged bull on steroids, he sword over his head once he got to me he swung in down, I blocked it with my sword, the force reverberating up my arm. I tried to match him blow for blow but all I was really doing was wearing me out, whereas he seemed like an infinite source of energy. I decided to use my size to my advantage and rolled under his blade striking him in the back. A roar of relief and shock spread through the crowd. Whenever I managed to get a hit, nothing seemed to happen; it looked as though he didn't even get a scratch.

Sillva it seems didn't have a weakness and I felt myself giving up even though I knew I couldn't. Distracted in my thoughts he managed to cut my arm, I hissed almost dropping my sword. There was now blood on my sword; with nothing else I could do I kept on dodging. I didn't notice my blood tracing the runes on the sword, past the Gems until a single drop landed on the ground but I did notice when the Gems on my sword lit one by one until the Crystal on the top tit up too. I swear it was like a freaking rainbow irrupted from my sword and as the end of it was not a pot of gold but a Mammoth, a Cat, a Tiger, a Tortoise, an eagle, a Pegasus and so weird cat thing with four ears and a Ruby Carbuncle tail and eyes, behind the resided a Rainbow Dragon.

I was pretty sure I was the only one able to see the animals because no one was paying attention to them, just the laser light show. After a moment the lights died down but the spirits were still there, just as Sillva was about to attack me they leapt on him, pinning him down and relieving him of his sword. I swung my sword randomly making it look like I'd done it and then placed the tip on his throat.

I heard a single pair of hands clapping, The General. "Congratulations, your little friends are free to go and you are to come to me."

Everyone else in the Shadow Army looked pissed off.

Smiling I nodded, I didn't care at least I saved them. "No, let him come with us," Edo ran over grabbing onto my arm.

"A deals a deal," The General replied, "Judai's coming with me."

Judai? I'm pretty sure that no one had called me by name around him, so how did he know it?

"But Judai's..."

I removed my arm from his only for it to be taken by the General. "Edo don't worry about me, it was a promise and I intend to keep it after all I signed a contract and everything. Go look after your people, go look after Ryo."

"But," he tried to argue.

I smiled sadly at him, "No 'buts' just do what I say, please."

The silverette nodded solemnly then went on his way back to his love. "Do you have anything you want to take with you?" he asked almost kindly.

"No," I replied, starting to come off my winning high.

"Okay, now can I have my sword back?" The General asked. I passed the sword to him and as soon as I let it out of my hands the spirits were gone, back into their gems.

As I walked back to his horse with him, I wondered if he knew them were Gem Beasts residing in his sword but that was a question only he could answer. I just hoped that whatever the future brought wouldn't be too terrible.

**Like how I incorporated duel monsters even Sillva is one I used his english name because it was easier lol...**

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lea-Renee:** _I just realised that I'm such a nerd...and not as in NERD Not Even Remotely Dorky...  
><em>**Rayne:** _She made a keyblade today._  
><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _And that makes me feel like a nerd._  
><strong>Rayne:<strong> _Yeah you kind of, really are...You need to learn to embrace it.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** _...I'm starting to...Well actually it sucks since there's no one else at school who likes the stuff I do and if there are they're closeted or I don't know them._

**Warning: **_Trees were killed in the making of this chapter (I lie but still)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx because if I did I'd Duel Monsters wouldn't be such a male dominated sport.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Kamelot- Poetry for the Poisoned 1, 2, 3 & 4 and The Valves- Walking in the Rain._

The General had everyone packed in a matter of moments and then returned to me no longer in his armour but a cloak like the rest, his face still hidden and his eyes still bright. Gently he pulled a cloak on me; it was heavy and thick, causing me to gaze up at him curiously.

"It can get cold when riding," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "plus I want you to look as inconspicuous as possible. The place we're going is...well let's just say you're mine and I don't want any creeps looking at you. You're beautiful enough to get ideas into their thick skulls."

"I'm yours?" I asked a disgusted tone embedded in my voice.

I could see the glint of teeth, it what I could only guess was a mock smile. "You'll be mine if you want to stay safe. I don't know how innocent you are but where we're going people wouldn't mind stealing some of that innocence."

Shuddering I bowed my head, I didn't know what was going to happen but I had a feeling that I should just go with the flow for now.

I felt his hot breath near my ear. "Good choice."

Before I could do anything else he pulled me onto the back of his horse and wrapped my arms around his waist."What about your men?" Even though it was a rather sordid topic I thought that I might as well ask.

"You know that guy that you just defeated," he said.

"Yes," I replied, not knowing where he was going with it.

"Well let's just say I could kill him blindfolded," He replied almost braggingly, though there was a hint of seriousness amongst it all, "I'm not really a force to be reckoned with."

I almost wished that I could face his so he could see my expression that I was currently showing to his back. "Then why didn't you fight against me?"

"I could say that maybe for once I didn't want to follow my orders but that's be a lie," He chuckled soberly,"No, I might have been tired of taking orders but I don't know, when I saw you I didn't want to share you with anybody, I wanted you to be mine so when you gave me the opportunity I grasped it with two hands. I'm glad you won because either wise I might have had to beg the Supreme king for you so you didn't become a soldier or a slave."

"But why?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Really I have no idea but I think it might be because you've made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time."

"And what's that?" I questioned.

When he next talked his voice seemed almost vulnerable, "Don't concern yourself with that, not yet, just rest for now, we've have a long journey ahead of us."

I did what he said and leaned my head against his nicely toned back. The scenery passed us as we rode, I could at sometimes see why Darkworld would have once been the gem of the dimensions but those were just remnants. I tried to pay attention to the dark beauty that was this planet but I couldn't keep him out of my head, I couldn't help but want to hold onto him tighter, to snuggle up into him, I wanted...

...I wanted to slap all of my naughty thoughts away but I couldn't help but noticing how hard his muscle were on his lean waist, the rhythmic beating of his heart near my ear and the smell of something I couldn't quite put a name too and a smell that I was sure was just pure him. I'd never really been attracted to anyone before...well no real person who I'd met. Before now it was only Johan and even though I wasn't sure if he was alive in Darkworld or not, I felt the affections I felt for him turn to this man, a man who I had never seen the face of, who I didn't even know the name of, who was nothing like Johan except for the fact he had green eyes.

I wanted to hate myself for these feelings, I wasn't meant to feel like this for a guy like him, and surely my heart shouldn't beat faster than normal because I was near him. He was a guy who had probably killed far too many people than I could fathom, who tortured and corrupted the innocent, who collected people in order to rid them of their souls and make them into another mindless soldier, with no purpose except to follow his orders.

"How can you do this to me?" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear my own voice and I doubted that he would hear it over the dull thud of his horse galloping on soft grass.

If there was one thing that I was going to do, it was ignore all romantic, no, I wasn't going to call it that, maybe 'lustful' feeling. Yeah lustful meant less; I couldn't feel more than that for him. I cut myself from my random mind rant, I was not going to act on nor show any of my feelings to this mystery man, these feelings as long as I was going to be concerned were going to be nonexistent. Maybe if I kept in that mind set well...

...Hopefully they'd go away.

**Oh my gosh, it's taking so long to give The General a name...**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Lea-Renee:** _I decided to update today since next week's camp.  
><em>**Rayne:** _It's gonna be super special awesome!_  
><span><strong>Lea-Renee:<strong> _Sarcasm, nice. Really being stuck away from fanfiction and instead be with a group where the majority are really nasty is not my idea of fun..._  
><span><strong>Rayne:<strong> _One guys been bullying her for the past five years.  
><em>**Lea-Renee:** _Well that's enough on my inconsequential life, here's the story._

**Warning: **_The Dark side lied about the cookies.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx because if I did I'd Yugioh would be taller when he's all grown up, not a freakishly muscle shrimp, I mean steroids much...  
><em>**Songs:**_ Three Days Grace- Riot, Avenged Sevenfold- So Far Away and the Moody Blues- A simple Game (Stupid dad who gets me into really old bands) _

Almost nodding to sleep on a horse while it's in a gallop is not a good idea unless you happen to be riding behind a guy who you don't know whether you can trust them or not but they seem to care about you for some strange reason. The General had obviously noticed my grip on his waist slacken and me begin to fall so he swapped our places and was holding onto me and still controlling the horse without even stopping, talk about an extremely skilled dare devil, I barely even noticed in my half asleep state that he did it.

I didn't know that we had gotten to our destination until I was shaken awake by a pair of very gentle but firm hands and I could almost swear I felt soft lips on my forehead. I saw beautiful green eyes and before I could stop myself grabbed his wrist lightly and mumbled, "Johan?"

The world came into focus and before I could see his face, The General pulled away. "Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his voice and eyes now hard.

I yawned and shock my head. "You just seem to have the same eyes as someone I know..."

He shrugged and helped me up, avoiding my eyes. "Really? Well that's something isn't it?"

I had no idea why he was acting so strange, maybe he knew Johan? Instead of dwelling on it too much I looked around taking in the view. I was pretty sure it was about the time the sun normally set on Earth; though there was no sun here it was more the slowly darkening shade of the blood red sky. The General dismissed all his men and led me to a...well I would call it a fortress of some sort, the walls looked like they were made of onyx and letting curiosity take control I press my hand onto it, finding it nice a cool to touch.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, having already made a basic map in my head on how to get out again.

"To my quarters so we can wash up and get changed and then to the great hall where The Supreme King is going to check out on everyone's progress, make a speech and the usual crap." It didn't sound like he really cared much for the King at all; maybe I could use this to my good. He took my silence as being nervous. "Don't worry, just do as I say and you'll be fine. It's actually me who should be worrying because of my major fuck up but so long as I'm concerned he can get fucked. Plus I'm too special to be killed... just yet."

In the process of going to his room he took a hold of my hand, his calloused fingers entwining themselves in mine. Once we arrived I could feel my jaw slacken I was expecting something worse than my Osiris Red dorm room, instead it was really flash not unlike those huge bedrooms in old mansions with its own bathroom and all.

He searched through his draws and pulled out a blue shirt that looked a bit too big for me and a grey pair of slacks and passed them to me. "Go into the bathroom, and get changed," he said in a tone like he was ordering me to do it but it was somewhat caring at the same time.

He was changed by the time I came back; the cloak he wore was a slightly different colour. I could see his soft pink lips curve up into an actual smile when he saw me. "Cute," he cooed, bending down and rolling up my sleeves and pants.

Once he did I folded my arms and screwed up my face to show that I wasn't happy with what he said my blush contradicting it. I felt him cup my chin and before I knew what was happening he kissed me, it was caring and simple, not pushing me into anything I might not like, almost as if he was testing the waters. He stole my first kiss but for some reason I didn't care and without knowing what came over me, I kissed him back and it was actually him who pulled away first.

I pouted so he just kissed me lightly again and drew a cloak back on me. "I know, I'd rather stay here with you too but it's compulsory for everyone to go and we're actually running a bit late."

"Okay," I said, feeling childish. The General half pulled, half dragged me along as we ran to the Great Hall, I noticed that he was barely puffing when we got there.

"Made it," he said not letting go of my hand, "Judai, when he come in whatever you do just keep your head down."

Clearing my mind of all that was the General I remembered that before Johan tried to...off the Supreme King, he never made a public appearance so that meant either Johan failed or the orange eyed arsehole was right and Johan was worse than him...Guilt seared through me when I realised that I had kissed The General.

There was a hushed mummer among the crowd which turned into complete silence when the doors opened followed by a chorus of music, that bastard so long as I was concerned didn't deserve it. The Supreme King entered with the flash of a cape and the glint of amour. I didn't want to look up but I went against The Generals order and raised my head, I had the right to know.

Orange...His eyes were orange.

I bowed my head, letting the hood completely cover my face, refusing the tears that formed in my eyes fall.

Johan, what's happened to you?

I felt a warm hand squeeze mine comfortingly and pulled mine away. I had to get rid of The Supreme King myself; I had to honour Johan's memory.

**Well that was interesting to write...poor Judai...poor General...poor everyone...and omg I just remembered the surprise in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Lea-Renee:** I know, long time no update...I feel really bad...kind of.  
><strong>Rayne: <strong>Make your excuses up.  
><strong>Lea-Renee: <strong>I would but I think that the statement...'A lots been happening,' works just fine.  
><strong>Rayne: <strong>I suppose it does...**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>Good now after all that, let's begin the story._

_**Warning: **This was written by a slightly drunk person._  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did I would have hired out professor Cobra to do 'Snakes on a Plane.' _  
><em><strong>Songs:<strong>Ultimate Sacrifice by Circus Maximus...Actually all of Circus Maximus's Isolate cd, because we all love whole cd's based on one guys trip from sanity and back again._

Speeches were made, hands kissed and babies shook...Well not really but it would of been a hell of a lot more fun than listening to him go on and on about unity and some other crap about how the work that they were doing was making the world a better place. Yeah, it was. In opposite land! My urge to do something about the 'Supreme King' was quelled when I felt the General place a gloved hand on one of my clenched fists. I didn't know if he knew what I was think but if he did it seemed as though he was calming me because a hall full of the 'Supreme Kings' closest followers was not exactly the right place to do it in.

Everyone was dismissed, well almost everyone. Just as we were about to get out to the door The General was pulled back by the 'Supreme Kings' gauntleted hand. The General pushed me through the door and said, "Go, wait for me until I get back."

I didn't want to leave him alone but was going to follow his orders until... "No, you're staying right here," The 'Supreme King said, "I want to know who gave my baby brother his conscience back."

"Baby brother?" Well I did have a feeling but this just confirmed it. "Johan, why didn't you tell me?

His head dropped, letting the hood cover his face further. "No need to be embarrassed, you can tell him the truth," he said unsheathing a dagger and cutting the tie that kept the cloak on Johan, revealing his face and his beautiful teal locks. "Tell him how when he freed you, you couldn't bear the thought of letting him find out who you were. Letting him know how weak and pathetic you were. You couldn't even kill your own brother, and how you lost faith in him letting my powers of darkness consume you."

I took in everything he was saying but one thing just didn't add up. "He lost faith in me?"

"Probably the worst thing Johan did," He smirked.

"But we've only just met."

His laugh was soft and yet somewhat menacing. "Technically but so have you and I, yet you know all about me and I know all about you."

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Because you were born to take my rightful places as the Supreme King," he hissed grabbing me by the throat, "Because you are the one that the profits foretold. The TRUE Supreme King. You know it's a pity that I can't kill you."

Johan who had stayed silent so far lifted up his head, emerald eyes gleaming. "Jehu, get your hands off him!" Johan threatened, revealing to me his brother's name. When he didn't let me go, Johan moved swiftly and punched him, taking me into his arms.

"Maybe I should say the same to you," Jehu said, "because though I can't kill him, you can."

"Shut up!"

He older bluenette patted him roughly on the head, "No point in denying it baby brother. Maybe you should give up that inner battle now, give in to the urge and just kill him."

"Johan would never...' I began and then was interrupted by the one I was trying to defend.

"Judai stop it, you don't know what I'm capable of," he said pushing me away slightly, "but Jehu neither do you, I won't hurt him. I'd rather die first."

"Well I wish that I could arrange that for you but as you are the only one that can dispose of him I'll keep you around, I hope a nice long stay in the dungeons will help change your mind," He said calling in some guards. Before they took us away he added, "And just so you know your precious Judai may be nearly impossible to kill but that doesn't mean that torture doesn't have any effect on him."

Johan, who I thought was going to go calmly escaped from the guard had him and took his sword. "Fuck you."

"What will you do when he begs for death to come?" he smirked, "what will you do when he asks you to end it all, to relieve him from his suffering?"

Just like in my dream that never ended Johan pressed the blade against his brother's neck. "Shut up," he ordered, the words echoing in the halls.

"Go on I dare you." The smirk on his face widened when Johan dropped the sword. "Even after all the people you've killed for me you still can't do it. You're pathetic."

The guard he had previously escaped from shackled the wrists of the man now crumpled on the floor. As we headed down to the dungeons I broke the silence by saying, "You do know I'm not the Supreme King, don't you?"

Johan didn't give me a reply until we were both alone sitting in the same cell, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his eyes illuminated by the candle light peered at me over his knees. "But you're wrong Judai. You are the Supreme King. You're going to end this, I don't know how but you will free this world."

I decided that there would be no reasoning with him right now and lay down beside him, my head almost touching his thigh. I was surprised by how calm I felt as I let myself be taken to the land of sleep.

**(So sorry about the lateness also the surprise I was mentioning it turns out he appears in the next chapter...Review please and not rotten veges please)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Lea-Renee:** _Oh Ash I've begun writing your request. I will update when this is finished, which sadly feels like only a few chapters away luckily the next story is a light hearted one filled with angst and death.  
><em>**Rayne: **_She misses writing her angst filled stories.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_The sad thing is I really do..._**  
>Rayne: <strong>_Also she may be getting a laptop which will mean quicker updates._**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>_I get kicked off the computer half the time so it'll be cool sadly there'll also be no internet on it to distract me...(Is that a good or bad thing?)Plus my brother's coming home soon..._

**Warning: **_Nothing too horrible yet...  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did well the possibilities are endless yet they won't come to me in a witty but true form.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Oblivion by Mastodon (It's a song about the end. Good song, good band, good cd)_

A clatter of something against the floor woke me up and I looked through the bars to see no one other than Sho looking at me carrying a bowl of what barely resembled food and more like gooey gray crap. "Um here's your food," he said shyly, pushing the food under the door. Johan's calm breathing didn't change at the prospect of food and he remained asleep.

"Sho!" I exclaimed in happiness, glad to see a friendly face even though it was covered in soot, "How are you?"

His large gray eyes peered at me in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, umm," Thinking of a plausible excuse really fast I replied, "Because your brother Ryo told me all about you. He's worried sick you know."

"He is?" he asked as if not believing that his brother would really do that.

"Yes," I smiled sincerely.

"Well then how is he?" Sho asked the emotions in his eyes were a muddle of anticipation and fear.

"Well not two days ago he seemed perfectly fine," I informed Sho and was glad to see that the fear was replaced by joy. "And he and Edo are now together."

A small smile graced his lips. "About time too."

Before I could reply a familiar voice called from the stairwell. "Oi shrimp hurry up. You've got work to do."

He apologised to me and went off saying something about Manjoume always being bossy and I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, I guess something never change. I lightly rubbed Johan's shoulder waking him up and despite all that happened yesterday he managed to give me a weak smile. I felt a desperate need to kiss his sorrow away but held myself back and instead gave him his share of the food.

Before he could say anything I asked, "You know I'm not the one you want, right?"

"No, you are the true Supreme King. Why can't you see it?" Johan replied, his tone serious but his eyes bright.

"Because that's Haou, he's the one who has always been able to control crowds, make people swoon over him, he's a leader through and through," I sighed slightly, peering at my hands as though they had suddenly become interesting, "While I'm just me, no one special, just the one who hides beneath his shadow most of the time. I'm the unimportant one. You know, his name even means 'Supreme King.'"

I felt his strong arms around me and his breathe in my hair. "Even though I can prove that you are who we need, I still can't believe that you'd ever think that of yourself. You must have been blind to not see how much your friends needed you."

"And how would you know that?" I questioned, forcing the tears in my tears not to brim over.

"Because I had dreams about you, they were so bright and full of happiness even with the sense of underlying sadness that you held with you," Johan said holding me tighter, "You hid your true self from the world using the excuse of being behind your brother's shadow. "

"You've had dreams about me?"

"Ever since you were born, that was about the same time that Jehu put me under his control. You could almost say that I watched you grow up and didn't you grow up to be beautiful," I could hear a smile in his voice.

When Johan said all that, his voice so calm and sweet I almost lost it but I was strong and I didn't cry. Maybe he was right, maybe I was stronger than what I thought. "Thanks."

"And if you need proof about you being the Supreme King I can easily give it to you. When you..." Johan cut himself off when we heard the heavy footsteps of armoured feet coming down the stairs.

"You're coming with us," one of them growled, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me away from Johan. Before Johan could do anything the other two were prepared and knocked him out. I had a feeling of what was going to happen to me as the dragged me off into some dark, damp room with all sorts of scary devices on the wall.

The guards strapped me flat onto a table, from what I could see there were splatters of blood all over it. A guy walked in, his blonde hair was slick and oily, eyes mean and black with a scar on the side of his mouth making him have a perpetual frown** (1)**. He moved the others to the side as he slid a sharp finger nail down the side of my face. "We don't normally get pretty ones in here," he said, a sickening smirk on his face, "So this is going to be fun."

**1. the same type of scar my friends and I thought would be awesome to have when we were 14, these friends are guys and I still love them.**

**(Review)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Lea-Renee:** _I'm cooking dinner soon so I thought I'd write up another chapter.  
><em>**Rayne: **_It's also because she feels bad when it takes her ages to update.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_And at the moment I have no homework, passed the year in English without having to do the end of year exam and I see homework and study on my horizon._**  
>Rayne: <strong>_And won't that be fun for her._**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>_Yes, yes, I know. But any-who, on with the next thrilling instalment._

**Warning: **_Torture and RAINBOWS! (It will make sense)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did Sartorius would have had really dark skin just to make it ironic that he was head of the society of light...  
><em>**Songs:**_ Bring me back to Life- Evanescence (The band's name means; __the act or state of vanishing away; disappearance.)_

"No before we begin, since everything has to be done down he for a reason," he said sarcastically, "Just thought I'd tell you that as soon as you start truly begging for death we'll stop and let you go back to you cell in which you can die happily."

I spat at him, hitting him right smack in the cheek and he replied by back handing me hard enough that I could taste blood in my mouth. "Fuck off."

His distorted smile was madly cheery. "You know," he whispered by my ear, "I normally like to hear people scream under my hand, it's like music to my ears but I'll especially enjoy it when it comes to you, unlike most you show some fight still left in your system."

Before I could say anything a cloth was place over my face and someone called over. Then it happen, water was being poured over my face, I started gagging, feeling as though I was going to be sick and then the feeling of drowning set in, I couldn't breathe however much I wanted to. Then suddenly it stopped and I could breathe again but soon after it started again. This happened over and over again and each time the feelings got worse, by the end I felt as though my lungs would burst. The cloth was removed from my face and the room that seemed so dark before was now too bright for my eyes.

"Had enough," he hissed. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't catch my breath. His face was mere inches from mine and I saw him peering into my eyes, "Well normally that would be enough for most but I still see life in your eyes."

"Please, no," I finally gasped, my voice raw.

"Did you guys hear something because I didn't," he said.

He walked, no sauntered over to the wall with all of his torture equipment on it. A dramatically went to chose one, each item worse than the previous. He stopped suddenly at this massive atrocity with spikes coming from all sides. He picked it up and went to put it around my head. I tried to struggle away but I could barely move and all my pleas we ignored.

He almost put it on and then he stopped pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor with a loud bang. Dark tendrils shot out around me, breaking my bindings and wrapping them up. It looked like they were dying, I tried to help them, I tried to get the dark tendrils off them but they just got tighter and tighter till... they died...

The darkness disappeared and I ran out of their as fast as I could. Hane Kuriboh suddenly appeared beside me, "Follow me," he said flying out ahead of me. With him I avoided all guards and arrived at what I remembered to be Johan's room.

I heard a faint noise and Hane Kuriboh told me to go over to it. I opened up a chest and saw Johan's sword. Lifting it up there was a glow and the same rainbow from the fight appeared and so did the beasts. The ruby one climbed onto my shoulder and started to rub against me as if trying to comfort me, looking down I noticed that my hands were shaking but breaking down was not an option yet, Johan was more important.

Hane Kuriboh seemed to know his way around, though I think I'll call it spirit intuition. The other spirits came with us too but I think that it had more to do with the fact I was holding the sword the obviously resided in. We went a more elaborate root so I wouldn't have to fight anyone and if I had I don't think that I could go up against them.

We saw a guard outside the dungeon but Hane Kuriboh told me just to continue on. Darkness covered me and it was like I had suddenly turned invisible to the guy. The darkness disappeared once more as I passed him.

Johan stared up at me as I entered his eyes wide and filled with worry. "Judai," he whispered in disbelief as he came up hard against the bars separating us.

However much I wanted to smile as I saw his face light up I couldn't instead replying with a weak voice, "Yeah."

The huge Amber Mammoth went up to the bars and before his kicked it down Johan moved out of the way. When the bars were destroyed the bluenette ran up to me enveloping me in his arms and I finally let my tears fall. He rubbed my back in soothing circles trying to calm me. "What's wrong," he asked.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to," I murmured.

"Didn't mean to do what?" he questioned.

"Kill them," I replied, tears falling at a faster rate, "I didn't mean to kill them, it just, it was an accident. I couldn't control it and then they...I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I killed them."

"Shh," Johan cooed, "it's alright."

"But I killed them," I repeated over and over again.

**Water boarding is in my personal books the worst form of torture invented, you can actually dry drown because of it.  
>Also please don't kill me but I do think that Judai is quite a strong person and with his strong sense of right I think little things could make him cry. Killing someone, friends hurting and yeah. <strong>

**Review.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Lea-Renee:** _Out of pure curiousity I found out that the amount Judai X Jesse romance fics are double the amount of Judai X Asuka. (Thank goodness)  
><em>**Rayne: **_No lifer Lea on the case.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Also happy Angeal memorial week._**  
>Rayne: <strong>_She changes her special character of the week and this week's Angeal from FFVII-cc- _**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>_Nerd alert. Also my word of the day's splendiferous so I shall try to use it._

**Warning: **_After this chapter there's like one more.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I'd make something bad happen to Asuka (really don't like her.)  
><em>**Songs:**_ Ariels and Lonely Day- System of a Down._

I slowly pulled myself together, just enough that I could stop the tears falling and hold my own, not that my hands stopped shaking, nor did the emptiness in m inner being feel filled. "Are you okay now?" Johan asked his voice filled with so much care I almost felt like crying again.

I nodded my head and willed my voice not to shake when I replied, "Yeah."

Realising that I still had Johan's sword in my hand I went to pass it to him but he just pushed it at me keeping it in my hand. "You can't give it to me otherwise they'll disappear," Johan replied to my questioning glaze.

"Why?"

"Because Jehu placed a spell on my Gem Beasts and locked them up into my sword," He said, smiling at them sadly, it was almost like looking at a child who had something that they needed but couldn't touch. "But because of you at least they can come out.

Gripping the sword even tighter I brought it up to my chest, "Then I'll take care of them as much as I can until they can be free."

His eyes brightened and he kissed my lips with a soft thank you. "So are you going to accept that you are the actual Supreme King now?"

"I don't really have a choice now do I," I said, shrugging, "but I don't know if I could get rid of Jehu though."

"What?" Johan asked in shock.

Turning away I took in a calming breath. "I'm not going to kill anyone ever again by an accident or on purpose. No one should ever ask that of me, no one who actually cares about me. I'm sorry if I've failed you and this world but I just can't do it," I answered.

I heard him sighing in defeat but before he could say anything Hane Kuriboh popped up, "But there could be another way."

The Gem Beasts nodded as if knowing his plan. "Yeah," said Topaz Tiger, "there is but maybe they should hear you out first before telling them because you'd probably leave them full of questions."

"That would be for the best," added Amethyst cat, "But who should tell it?"

Hane Kuriboh being the most badass ball of fluff ever flew forward, "Well it was my idea first so I'll tell them the story."

"Okay, tell us," I said now holding Johan's hand.

"Well you know how there are different dimensions, well twelve of them to be exact. Every once in an age the worlds cross, normally it's not noticeable and has no effect what so ever but sometimes it does. In this case Darkworld and Earth crossed and so did two people's lives and destinies.

These two people were a little brown haired baby who was destined to be Supreme King and an orange eyed tealette whose destiny was still undetermined; this was far before either of them were born, of course. So they swapped the worlds in which they were meant to be born in, technically Haou's not your brother Judai, he's the alternate reality of you. The same applies to Johan and Jehu."

"But I'm nothing like that demented psychopath!" interrupted Johan.

Hane Kuriboh did the fur ball version of a shrug. "Just let me finish the story first and ask questions at the end, bloody hell I was just going to answer it in the next part!" He waited as if expecting Johan to say something and then continued when he didn't. "But for anyone except for the person meant to be the actual Supreme King the role is almost impossible to manage.

That destiny thrust upon Jehu slowly turned him mad with power, corrupting his heart. That's when Judai came in, when he was old enough his connection with this world grew stronger until his powers drew him into this world and so here you are."

"If I could find a way to send Jehu back to Earth, would he be fine?" I asked, having an idea of what their plan was.

"Yes," answered Topaz Tiger, "but there is one way to send him back and give him an almost clean slate."

"That is?" I questioned.

Topaz was about to answer but then Hane Kuriboh butted in causing Topaz to release a disgruntled growl. "Summon the splendiferous Rainbow Dragon!"

An audible gasp was heard from Johan. "But that has never been down before."

"Well with Judai's power of gentle darkness and your help as the master of the Gem Beasts we should be able to do it," Amethyst said.

They explained in greater detail on how we would be able to summon the Rainbow Dragon and create the portal but while they told us how to do it a little thought nagged at me and once they were done I had to ask it.

"Will Haou remember me?" I questioned, "I know I'm not actually his brother but we grew up as them and so he is a brother to me."

"Yes," Hane Kuriboh replied.

I rubbed the side of my face. "Then what will happen to me in that world."

"Everyone you know will think of you as dead," Hane Kuriboh said, "Our times are different, you've been here a few days but the travel over here though it seemed like a few seconds was months in your worlds time."

"All my friends think I'm…" I trailed off. Well however upsetting it was it was for the best. "Okay I'll do it, I will send Jehu back and I will help this world as much as I can."

Johan put his arm around me and rubbed my arm comfortingly, it wasn't necessary though, once I made my mind up on something I stuck to it remembering that I was probably doing what was best for everyone, no point dwelling on it too much.

**(Thanks for reading and please review. There'll be another one possibly two chapters)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Lea-Renee:** _Sorry guys, luckily as an apology this is one of 4 updates.  
><em>**Rayne: **_Well two a new story.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Yeah, ones the next chapter story I've been writing and ones a oneshot of fluff!_**  
>Rayne: <strong>_She's been very naughty and has written quite a bit of it so far._**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>_It's writers block ok, still have it but I felt really bad._

**Warning: **_Shonen-ai since really I can't think of this as Yaoi... too pg.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I'd add some lame moral to it like…Don't do drugs unless you want the Blue Eyes White Dragon to chase you down the street.  
><em>**Songs:**_ Vampire Knight Opening song._

With the plan all set there was no point in dilly dallying around. Hane Kuriboh being the spirit he was led the way with Ruby by his side, the small ones sure had spunk, it was probably like that short person's complex. We headed straight to Jehu's room; though this was a different castle than the one from my dreams the room was remarkable similar, I guessed the man didn't like change.

All we had to do was wait and we didn't have to wait long before he entered, murmuring to his self, which to keep facts straight isn't a sign of insanity, its only insanity when you not just argue with yourself but also lose the argument. Jehu stood there facing us with wide eyes, us doing to same to him, and after a few moments he seemed to finally register that we were in fact there.

"Gua-" he began but I pounced before he had the word out.

With the sword placed over his throat, in as not threatening way possible I put my other hand firmly over his mouth and I whispered "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice."

Jehu bit me hard enough that he caused me to bleed. I think it was his way of saying, 'Let's make this difficult.'

Johan stood beside me, he hands curled into a fist, if I ever got the chance to do this over I would have equipped him with something better. We waited for the other to attack and it was Jehu who lost his cool first. He swung his sword skilfully through the air and I barely dodged it a few strands of brown hair falling to the ground. After the first move was made it was all out from there.

The clang of swords filled the air, breathless gasps and hiss words of pain all but ignored. Johan could really do anything but stand and watch, this was my battle and he knew it. I thrust my sword at him, catching his arm; blood trickled on to the ground mixing with sweat. I ran at him but didn't attack waiting until I knew where he would dodge to and turned to it just as he moved, my leg impacted on his and in his shock he lost his balance.

As he lay there I put all my weight on him and held his struggling form to the ground, the sword on his chest. Without warning I saw dark tendrils on my arms slowly flowing down towards him, they felt like death.

"Johan," I yelled, "come here quickly!" His body was near my, his presence lifting up the hairs on the back of my neck. "Put you hand on the sword and summon him before it's too late," I ordered referring to the creeping darkness.

Johan's body fitted perfectly behind mine. "Dear gods I hope this works," I heard him mumble, "With the souls of my gem beast guardians I summon the mighty beast, the Rainbow Dragon."

The beasts disappeared into a bright light and next thing there was a huge rainbow even more vivid than that of when the beasts appeared and then came the legendary Rainbow Dragon in all his glory. He was too big for the room and resided outside looking in on us.

"Do it now Johan," I said.

I felt him take in a deep breath and the he said, "Rainbow Dragon, open the portal to the other world."

The wall disappeared and my world came into view, it was so close I could almost touch it but I knew it wasn't my right. Taking a stunned Jehu, Johan and I dragged him over and unceremoniously pushed him through. Not a moment later the portal was gone and I knew for certain that I would never see the place that had been my home ever again. I wanted to cry but found I couldn't, things were how it was meant to be and if I had went back there was too much I'd be giving up.

Johan wrapped me in his arms and took me over to the wall of we could sit down. "So how does it feel to be the new Supreme King?" he asked.

"No different from how I normally feel, I guess," I replied, "I've only been in the job not five seconds and yet even now it hasn't fully dawned of me."

"Love your sarcasm don't you? Why did you let me summon him? Johan questioned.

I shrugged. "It wasn't my place, actually that reminds me." I focused on the sword and darkness flowed onto it, disintegrating the sword and the imprisoning gems. "There free to be with you now."

He turned me around and drew me in as close as possible. With his lips upon mine he whispered, "Thank you."

And so I whispered back, "Yeah and I love you."

…

From then one things in Darkworld changed, I would like to say for the better and in most cases it was. In the months that followed I was happily married and also happily married quite a few couples, including that of Sho and Manjoume, and Edo and Ryo. Darkworld wasn't as dark anymore and I hoped that I could make it even better than it was before, I knew that I could because I wasn't alone, I had the help of my beloved Johan.

Though Hoau never left my heart I was glad that I had met Johan and chose to stay here and we were together till the end of our story, fulfilling our destinies, having our own personal happily ever afters that not even the fairytales could mimic.

The End

**Review and don't hate me please! *Begs***


	16. Sequal

**Lea-Renee:** _Last chapter.  
><em>**Rayne: **_It's that horrible?  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_But don't fret faithful fans…._**  
>Rayne: <strong>_You have fans? _**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>_A figment of speech…so no. But to those who read my stories I will be uploading a new one called Pandora. Now on with the final instalment._

**Warning: **_Nothing much really.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did well blood and guts are much needed for a child's development...so it'd become worse that Death Note (Well not THAT bad)  
><em>**Songs:**_ Stricken and I'm Alive by Disturbed._

**HAOU'S POV!**

Almost half a year since my brother's disappearance and though for most of that time all of us kept hope that he would come back to us, one day all of a sudden we all knew that he wasn't. It wasn't like we felt that Judai was dead or anything like that…just never coming back. My parents acted all heart broken over it all and made a huge deal over his funeral, though I told them not to have one, they almost seemed believable hadn't I known that they really didn't care for us. It was funny though, Chronos, who all of us thought hated Judai was one of the most upset next to all of his friends.

Since his disappearance things had changed. Ryo and I were no longer in a stupid feud, I had finally given into Judai's wishes and though we weren't the closest of friends I was good to Ryo and Ryo was good to me. I had also gotten closer to Judai's friends to especially Sho, he may have been shy and kind of dorky looking but he was a genuinely nice person, actually all of Judai's friends were like that. I guess it just shows the person he is.

I wouldn't say I was depressed over Judai's disappearance; the world was just less bright without him. Before I didn't realise how much of an impact he had on my life, I took him for granted more than I had meant to. It caused me to change though, instead of following my parents footsteps and take over their company when I was older I decided to be more like Judai and chose my own root and actually planned on becoming a doctor.

Though I had become closer with Judai's friends I had also felt myself becoming separated the rest of humanity. I tended to study more in the seclusion of the library than sit around in the large groups at the cafeteria. I wouldn't call it a bad thing since my marks were definitely improving because of it but sometimes I just felt so lonely, like something was missing and I didn't know what.

Like every other school day I rose early in the morning, went for a run, had a shower and prepared for the day. This day felt no different from the rest. I had breakfast with Judai's friends and lessons after. After a very interesting chemistry lesson on naming organic compounds I grabbed a quick bight and headed to the library. Still no difference from my normal routine…well almost except there was a boy I hadn't seen before sitting at my table.

I sat by him because it was my table and brought out my notes. After a while of doing homework I became curious at to what the boy was writing with a scratchy pen. From what I could see of him I could easily say that this boy was gorgeous, he had a nice build and really beautiful dark teal hair. Leaning over to him I tried to capture a glimpse of what he was writing.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked a scowl on his face as he moved him hand over his work covering it from my view.

I moved sat up properly instead over his shoulder. "I was just wondering what you were writing is all."

"Then you could have asked," he replied, his scowl diminishing a bit.

"So then what's it about?"

For the rest of lunchtime he told me all about a place called Darkworld, one of the twelve dimensions, adjacent to our own. I loved how his orange eyes would brighten up and darken when certain things were mentioned but there was always an underlying loneliness in them, just not quite hidden. He never let me read it though and barely mentioned the characters names saying he would let me read it when he was done.

After that Jehu, the boy's, name and I slowly became friends, the loneliness in his eyes slowly went away and around him I noticed I didn't feel so hollow anymore. He didn't replace Judai, Jehu could never replace Judai but he did replace the thing that was missing in my life. It wasn't to long before I realised that I had already fallen for him and hard but I didn't yet feel like it was my time to tell him.

In the six months that followed his book was finished and he finally gave me a copy to read. He had never met Judai but the main character in his book had the same name and a similar personality, he even had a brother with my name. When I asked him about it he told me that he had thought of the characters before he had even met me, strange I know.

The book he had written was published and we went separate ways and though I hadn't confessed to him and though it had been a long time since we had parted ways, I still loved him. I tried dating but eventually I stopped trying and became focused in my work. I still kept in contact with the others, Sho and Manjoume were together and they had adopted a beautiful baby girl, Jim and Asuka married and now lived in Australia. Edo and Ryo, Fubuki and some girl named Rei, were also together. Sometimes it was like all of them had moved on with out me but what else was to be expected.

Though I still loved Jehu I had promised myself that the next time I saw him I would punch his pretty face in. Guess what I did when I actually did see him? By chance I saw him walking down the street and running up to him I punch him then proceeded to kiss the living day lights out of him. I didn't want to break the kiss but well we had to breathe sometime.

"Where have you been all these years?" I asked, breathlessly.

He talked about finding himself and all this crap but I listened and after dating for only a month we were married, fast right? I was now Haou Yuki-Andersen and him Jehu Yuki-Andersen. Though Judai never left my heart I was glad that I had met Jehu and we were together till the end of our story, fulfilling our destinies, having our own personal happily ever afters.

**Done! Wow um sorry about the waits. I do have 'Pandora' for Ash (Whose changed her name) beginning now. So apologies for the waits and yeah… hoped you liked the Darkshipping end.**


End file.
